The present invention relates to generators, and more particularly to a rotor gear mounting assembly, as well as a method of mounting a rotor gear to a generator.
Electrical generators typically include a rotor shaft that is driven for rotation and which carries a plurality of field coils or permanent magnets. The generator may include a gear train to drive other components, such as a hydraulic pump, for example, which may be employed to cool the generator or other components of a system. The gear train includes a drive gear that is typically press-fit directly onto the rotor shaft. Direct mounting of the drive gear to the rotor shaft dictates that the drive gear includes a diameter at least as large as that of the rotor shaft, thereby posing packaging challenges.